Derelict (TBoDC Remake) (Hiatus)
by RBM-rmaid
Summary: What if you had an over-religious maniac as your mother? Must be horrible, right? But for a certain boy, he had to escape from his mother and her crazy mission from "God". His escape route? The dark basement that is full with strange creatures and mysteries including his destiny in the Apocalypse. Err... Guys? I think these things are very tough for a preteen boy, right?
1. Prolouge

Date : 27 August 2010

Time : 4.30 p.m.

Location : Study Room, A Mansion on the hilltop, Outskirts of Moriah Town

_Ahh... Sarah... I remember that pleasant woman. She, Sarah Bethany Seinfeld, was a remarkably handsome woman. A blonde angel with silken hair and pair big, brown eyes. I was enchanted and hypnotised by her illuminating, white smile whenever she is around. _

_God must bless her that she has a sanguine personality. She, without any shyness, could make friends; even they were strangers. She, also, a diligent woman, who could do housework, such as sewing, cooking, and gardening tirelessly. With everything she possessed, she could make into a good wife for anyone. _

_But alas, she was fell in love with the eccentric Professor Abraham Faust, another friend of mine, and got hitched in some time later. I, myself, along with her friends and relatives, were in tears when she migrated into Moriah Town, which is located in the state of Oregon with him. _

_However, Moriah Town seems not bad at all, as I heard and seen enough in the tabloids and a daily afternoon radio reviews. It was a sanctuary for nature lovers, hikers and families._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

_**T****he Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**_

_**The author's note: **Hi everyone. It's me, Eleana. As you can see, this is a remake of my first fan fiction, "**The Bindings of Derelict Child**". Let me explain why I want to remade this story. When reread my stories, I felt that it was... too childish... So, in my mind, I declared that I decided to remade this story. However, I don't want to just delete the old version of the story, as it was too precious to me. Instead, I decided to discontinue it. Also, I have found my writing style a long time ago. You can still read the old version of this story. Now, enjoy the prologue :)._

* * *

_On her first days in Moriah Town, I had received so much letters from Sarah that consisted postcards and letters. She did her duty as a thoughtful woman by sending small gifts and souvenirs for her friends and relatives. From her tone in the letters, she was happy to have a company of homemakers who willingly spends their time with her during their free time. _

_Thanks to their influence, she starts to watch the Christian broadcast in the television. In her pictures, the food in Moriah Town must be heavenly, as she becomes a chubby woman. From my thoughts, her life becomes much better in Moriah Town._

_Years later, she conceived an adorable male infant, whom she named Isaac Edmund Faust. From her picture of him, her son resembled to his father. My only son, whom was one years old, resembled to my own father, a scholar. She even wrote that one day her son and mine would be a very close friend as they might be just like their own father. _

_However, in some time later, she wrote that Professor Abraham left her and her little boy for no reason at all. In one later, she was in tears by Professor Abraham's sudden death. As a respectful friend, my wife, Hadassah and I attended his funeral along with my son. We stayed at her small, modest hill house for a while. Hadassah and I tried our best to comfort her. Our son, who was playing with Isaac, suddenly coughed harshly and fainted. It is confirmed that our little son has an anemia. _

_Throughout the years, she finally becomes her old self-back. Her letters started to have a mirthful tone and often tells the growth of her own son. She also made a living by becoming a tailor. She tried her best to become a best mother for Isaac._

_In the year of 2007, a new Christian television program entitled "**Christ's Prayers**" has made its debut in the Christian broadcast. According to the words by mouth and the tabloid, it was a great Christian show in the century. From the letter I received, Sarah said it was a revelation. I was relieved that she got more leanings toward the Christianity. However, I was wrong._

_Ever since the "**Christ's Prayers**" came out, her letters got much colder and shorter than before. Last time she wrote was the date, 28 September 2007. It was only one sentence. A cursed word. I, Mordecai, have made another sin on myself..._

* * *

In 2 years later after the incident, guilt-stricken Mordecai and his family moved to his late eccentric uncle's estate in the outskirts of Moriah Town. Mordecai's burden multiplied as his only son had become much more absorbed by his uncle's tome collections that presumably linked into occultism in his private library.

* * *

_There! The compressed and slightly different version of prologue of Derelict. Sorry if you felt that this is not a "**The Bindings of Isaac**" fan fiction. The persona of this prolouge is Mordecai, a successful businessman and one of the oldest publisher of a publishing company. He might be one of the playable characters' father. I won't reveal it as it is a spoiler, so don't try to convince or force me I:T. And please be patient while reading this story. Now for facts and notes :_

_The_ _television program in the old version of this story, _"_**Divine Prayers for the Christ**__" is now compressed into "__**Christ's Prayers**__"._

_This prologue was suppose to be a private journal of Mordecai while thinking of his nostalgic days. It might be hinted that he was enamored with Sarah Bethany Seinfeld/Faust._

_Again, Isaac's mother's name and her maiden name is not canon. Unless it was made into official by the creator._

_Isaac's unofficial middle name is a tribute to the first name of its original creator._

* * *

_Thank you for wasting your time by reading this fan fiction and these factual rubbishs UvU. I appreciate it :). Untill then, see you soon in Chapter 1._

_**Eleana RBM-rmaid redbeatsmermaid**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Prisoner

Date : 28 September 2011

Time : 1.20 p.m.

Location : Living Room, Faust Residence, Moriah Town Suburb

The sound of the sermon in an afternoon Christian programme from an old television filled the void room. Sarah was standing in front of her thick dusty window. She was anxiously waiting for her favourite television program. It was a special day for that programme.

To pass some time, she decides to observe the horrific, dim (In her opinion) outside world. The bright and vibrant colours of the outside world were an eyesore. She had to hide behind the faded curtain to avoid the curious eyes of the townspeople. She hates the outside world so much.

Her brown glazed, bloodshot eyes look on the other side of the window. She saw a group of homemakers chatting outside her driveway below. "Meddlers", as she labelled them. They always, ALWAYS knocked her door. She had grown tired of getting rid of them. Shouting curse words gave a cold stare and slams the door loudly in front of them. Yet, they STILL not LEARNT their lessons as they doing it continuously.

When she saw one of them look at her, the ex-socialite quickly cover the window with the curtain. She cursed under her breath and retires to her favourite couch. It was red in colour before it faded away like the rest of the furniture.

You may call her a shut-in homemaker, a couch potato woman or even anti-social hag. However, you are wrong. It was the voice from above who instructed her to do as it (?) told, which involving her son in four years ago. Assuming that it was a voice from God, she did her duty as a faithful, filial woman. She even locked her own son in his room.

While waiting for her favourite show, she take a half-opened canned food (Which was from two weeks ago) and ate the rest of the spoiled contents with a spoon.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

_**T****he Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**_

_**The author's note: **Heya, everyone! Nice to see you again :). This is the first chapter of the story. I slightly modified the contents from the old version of this story. You must read the whole story in the old version of the story because I don't want waste a paragraph just to describe the characters' appearance (Except for the characters that wasn't introduce yet in the older version). Besides,in this chapter, there are changes in the character's appearance in this remake. Now, enjoy :)._

* * *

Time : 4.05 p.m.

Location : Isaac's Room, Faust Residence

Isaac, who is now a twelve years old boy, was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Ever since he was imprisoned in his room since he was eight years old, he possesses a waif-like appearance. Anyone who saw him will mistook him as a girl. That is because of his brown, greasy hair grown into shoulder-length and has innocent-looking eyes.

His bedroom walls were filled with his various drawings. Aside from drawing, he can also can make things out from scraps, such as a bomb in his pocket (It stills there).

He was writing a letter, to his pet cat, Guppy. However, Isaac think that Guppy might be fed up, as the contents of his letters are almost identical. He sighed deeply and look toward the orange rug, which is situated on the middle of his room.

Even for over four years, his childish thoughts does not left him as he still believes that there might be something or someone underneath the rug. He believes that one day, he/she/it come out from the rug and grabs him. Then, he/she/it took him into its home.

He looks at the letter for one last time and proceeds to put it underneath his bed.

Since it was a very long day, Isaac reached toward the shelf and took an age-old bible with a help of a short stool. It has a slightly ripped black leather cover and dog-eared pages. The only thing that is intact is the golden cross on the cover.

The bible may be some old, boring ordinary stuff to anyone else. However, to Isaac, the bible provides a serene solitude for him. Then, he sat down on the one corner.

* * *

Time : 5.30 p.m.

Location : Living Room, Faust Residence

Sarah's waiting time for her favourite television programme has ended. Her absent-minded watching the other Christian shows has been paid off. She even did not budge from her favourite couch except going into the bathroom.

Her oh-so-pleasant appearance has dramatically changed for over four years. She gained extra pounds, which instantly turned her into a shapeless piece of lumps and turn into a haggard old woman. She did not even change from her favourite pink dress with orange polka dots. What can I say? She had so much devotion for a certain Christian television programme.

Yes, today is the special day. It is the 4th year anniversary of that Christian television show. Like all faithful believers of the Christianity and the watchers of the show, she was thrilled as a dog that just got a huge bone when she heard the announcer spoke from the television, just like a talk show host from the 90s, "Ladies and gentleman. I present you... Mr. Louis Cypher!"

The old television, which is originated from the late 80s, shows the various audiences clapping happily while the dashing televangelist walk to the center of the stage. Yep, the televangelist could capture the hearts of the Christian women. Fair-skinned, sandy blonde hair and beard, sparkling azure eyes which completed by the warm brown suit and the black horn-rimmed glasses. Like all other televangelists, he carried a particular King James Version bible with black cover and ruby cross.

If you asked one of those women, they would say that his white-gleaming smiles were a divine thing from the paradise. In addition, they say that he just resembled with the certain movie actor.

The camera focused toward the evangelist, who then, gave one of his warmest gleaming white smiles toward the camera and starts to speak in charismatic tone with British accent, "Good evening, my beloved flocks. As you know, I am not just an evangelist, but I'm also a great and truly sincere friend. For those who followed this version of the gospel for the first time, I welcome you warmly to this humble flock. My name is Louis Natas Cypher and I shall be your shepherd who will guide you into the true path that was created by God himself."

Louis takes a deep breath for a while and continued, "Today, god truly blessed all of us. God shield all of us from all of Satan's temptation for over four years. Let us applaud in joy for our divine anniversary. Hallelujah!" As if was a cue from the evangelist, the audiences applause and cheering.

Back toward the reality, Sarah cracked into a horrible smile as she heard the wild crowd cheering. She, who just the other wayward sheep, has guided by the televangelist with the calming voice for over four years. She believed that it would lead her to the true path of Christianity. As the cheering from the television has not yet simmered, she mumbled a verse from the bible in her breath that Mr. Louis taught. However, it seems that the verse does not found from any text in the bible. In addition, it was so creepy sounding to anyone except her.

As she was preoccupied from the special speech of the televangelist, all of the sudden she heard the voice again. It is not from any voices from the television, but the voice from the _above_.

"**You done as I asked...**" said the voice. "**But I still questioned of your devotion to me...**" As it was a cue, there is a sudden abruptly silence. Sarah was so anxious that her train of thoughts sprouting wild weeds of mass guessing.

As it was taken forever, the voice spoken again, "**To prove your faith, I will ask one last thing of you...**" Sarah smiled in relived as she got out from her wild mass guessing. It was a final test from God to prove her faithfulness.

"Yes, lord! Anything..." she begged.

As it was nodding its head, the voice spoke again, "**To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice...**" Then again, Sarah's head sprouting wild mass guessing again. However, before Sarah even asked, the voice gave her the most outrageous command, "**I have decided that your son will be the sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to prove me you love me above all else**."

Well, this is complicating. To an ordinary person, this impossible request may send him/her rooted on the ground and quickly quit from the so-called divine test. However, to Sarah, this is a lifetime chance to be the most faithful woman in Moriah Town, maybe in the whole world. Sounds like someone is very proud on themself, isn't it? A big, fat proudness.

"Yes, lord." she said as her horrible smile turns into a sinister grin. Then, she got her fat ass out from the red couch and head towards the kitchen for a preparation. Where would the knives kept in not other than the kitchen, right?

One more thing... She did not notice that something ominous happened behind her...

* * *

_Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Okay, stop it! Please noted that I took and modified some of the texts from the old version of the Chapter 1. Also, that Louis-turned-into-a-black-demon-thing will be in the intro of the next chapter. Now for some notes and facts : _

_The ending of this chapter is a (failed?) attempt of the cliffhanger._

_The gossiping homemakers from the first chapter is removed and instead it shows from the prespective of the person who was observing them from the other side of the window._

_Curious about the content of the letter that Isaac wrote to Guppy? Sorry, I won't show it in here. Instead, read the old version of the story._

* * *

_Thank you for wasting your time by reading this fan fiction and these factual rubbishs UvU. I appreciate it :). Untill then, see you soon in Chapter 2._

_**Eleana RBM-rmaid redbeatsmermaid**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Depths

Date : 28 September 2011

Time : 5.45 p.m.

Location : Studio #23, Faith Channel Broadcast Headquarters, Portland, Oregon

"_Christ's_ _Prayers will be returned after these messages_"

Louis sat down on a chair in the backstage as the live television programme was in one of the commercial breaks that promotes a shop that sells religious items such as bibles, rosaries, and key chains with a verse from the Bible. He felt that talking those the religious-nothing words to the mere mortals made his throat parched as the great dessert of Sahara. He simply hated his job.

However, he had to do it. It was because of the order of the higher authority. No, it is not from any Christian television sermons company. It was from the supernatural sinister force from below. You heard it right.

As he waiting for the damn commercials to end, suddenly his cellphone is ringing. Louis picked up the phone and answered, "Hello? This is Louis Natas Cypher speaking."

"**Louis. Have you done your duty?**" asked the voice from the other side of phone in the rusty, deep baritone.

"Ah, Big Boss S... I have done all of your orders (Slouched a bit)." replied Louis. "You see master? I am so tired of this job for over four years. What AM I doing, again?"

"**You** **give a twisted Christianity sermon to the certain person with your hypnotic ability.**"

"Right...Who is this douchebag, again?"

"**A certain depressed homemaker. One of my former contractee's wife.**"

"That eccentric professor's wife? How that the fat bitch will be hypnotized by my one of my fucking so-called sermon? (Holding his throat with his free hand) Not to mention that it made my throat parched..."

"**Louis...**"

"Oh! (Stands up from the chair, which it fells down on the ground) If you want to give me another assignment that involves the Christianity, I quit! Why just you do these motherfucking works by yourself!"

"**Louis.**"

"Just get another goddamned demon that possessed hypnotic abilities to do your job! You just one big douchebag that I-"And there's goes Louis's ranting and complaint to his boss. Blah blah blah.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Just like an employee whose boss shouting loudly at him, Louis instantly fell silent. His body or _rather_ his temporary mortal body was covered in a cold sweat. His ram-like horns slowly sprouted from inside his head and his eyes turned into black, which the whites around an eye replaced with red. His fair skin has turned into charcoal black.

There was a long silence between them. Louis's hand were still shaken by his boss whom previously shouting at him that the cellphone almost dropped into the ground. Louis could heard the voice of the annoucer from behind.

Then, Louis's boss finally broke their silence, "**Listen to me... I have something to tell you. The homemaker is successfully followed your twisted sermon. Now, she carries her duty, which is to kill her own son, the sacrificial lamb whom will bring forth the Final Days.**"

Upon hearing his master's announcement, Louis sports a wicked smile. He let out a raspy sinister guffaw under his breath

Big Boss S must know that his minion's feelings, so he said, "**They are starting already. Now, go announce to the mere mortals that your show has ended. You have been dismissed.**"

As the phone clicked, a significant that the phone call conversation is over, for the first time ever, Louis felt joy in his heart. A filthy and devilish joy. Louis's laugh cracked into a high menacing cackle that can be heard from outside (Which thankfully does not reached to the normal human listeners).

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

_**T****he Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**_

_**The author's note: **Yep! This is a very long intro so far. This chapter may have been shortened as the other important details has been written in the previous version. Enjoy your Chapter 2 :)._

* * *

Time : 6.30 p.m.

Location : Isaac's Room, Faust Residence

As the sky grown darker, Isaac scrambled around the room to find a matchbox with help of his eyes. He had no problem with the pitch-black darkness just using his eyes only. However, as the electric light does not worked and a desire to see the texts from the bible clearly, he definitely _NEEDS_ a light source.

However, Isaac has to do the search quietly as he afraid that it will cause a disturbance to his mother's serene silence of watching her favorite show. While groping for a matchbox in the darkness, he accidently bumped his head into a side table, "Ouch!" He held his head to subside the pain for a while before continuing the search.

After some minutes of the search, Isaac has finally found a single matchstick. Correction: Isaac found a _broken_ matchstick. Nevertheless, it does not stop Isaac from getting into his vivid biblical fantasies. He lit up the matchstick with a lighter from his pocket and sat down back where he left his book.

While Isaac's mind and sight transfixed into the Bible stories, he suddenly heard a loud banging on the door. He snapped back to the reality and look towards the door.

Questions fill into his mind. It was an unusual moment of his life. He knew that at this time, his mother is still watching her Christian show, _unless. _What? You must be questioned by the word '_unless_', right?

Unless they were experiencing a very, _VERY_, critical emergency. That is not logical for Isaac too, as he knows that Moriah Town is peaceful, and the only threats are thieves, wild animals, and bad weathers. Yeah.

Feeling doubt about the questions of the loud banging on his door, he left from his place and got closer to the door. Then, he looked through the large crack on his door, founding a large surprise. A large, _NASTY_ surprise, that causes Isaac instantly glued on the spot.

Isaac peered again through the large crack to make sure that his eyes did not play any foul tricks on him. Curious about his surprise that cause Isaac's face whitens. Well, this is not for faint-hearted person. It was an overweight, ugly, old (in her 40s actually) woman wearing an unwashed pink dress with orange polka dots. Are you not surprised huh? She was holding a huge, recently butcher knife, judging by the glint all over it.

Isaac sank back to the side of the door. His body was covered with cold sweats. He felt so horrified that he almost imagined that his mother will murder and dismembered his body parts all over the unknown places. All of the sudden, the loud banging stopped. Isaac took a deep sigh of relieve. Is it all over, right? NOPE!

_**THE BUTCHER KNIFE SUDDENLY PIERCED THROUGH THE BEDROOM DOOR! THE! WOODEN! FREAKING! DOOR! IT REACHED THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR! **_

Moreover, it causes the tween to fall on the cold, hard floor. Isaac, whose gaze is on the door, quickly got up from his feet. He scrambled around the room in fear to find a place to hide. As he was on searching for a hiding place, he tripped on something cold and has a hard metallic sensation underneath the orange rug.

Isaac crawled over the rug. He was puzzled by the sudden cold and metallic sensation under the rug. He tried to knock the rug. It responded with a loud wooden knock.

Without any hesitation or doubts, he shifted the rug slowly into the one corner and marveled. It was a trapdoor. Then, Isaac unlatched the trapdoor and slowly opens its lid. The other side of the trapdoor is a deep down passage to the basement. Well, the dark, creepy basement variant.

When the trapdoor's lid is opened, Isaac's mother **_PUNCHED_** the door and made a hole beside the doorknob. Isaac's spines were chilling when he saw his mother's bloodshot eye peered at him. Her large, meaty arm reached the doorknob and turned. His mother chants his name many times in a creepy way as she entered his room.

Seeing that his mother charged towards him, Isaac made a decision. It is a decision that depends himself in the matter of life and death. _**HE JUMPED DOWN TOWARDS THE TRAPDOOR.**_

As Isaac descends to the unknown depths below, he looked upward and thought, "_I hope that I did not make any stupid decision._"

* * *

_Err... I hope that I succeed in making epic and scary moments effectively. I expanded the some parts of the old version of story and removed Sarah's perspective in the old Chapter 2. Also, I add a minor character (for now) in this chapter, Big Boss S, who is Louis's superior. Now for some facts and notes:_

_Louis is now a demonic servant with hypnotic abilities of a higher demon, instead being that high demon._

_Yep, Big Boss S is a higher demon. No comment._

_Please read the old version of the Chapter 2 to find out about the content (and the foreshadowing of the future characters) of the bible that Isaac was reading._

_In addition, the sickly-sweet dialogs from Sarah are removed due... I just don't like it._

* * *

_Thank you for wasting your time by reading this fan fiction and these factual rubbishs UvU. I appreciate it :). Untill then, see you soon in Interlude I._

_**Eleana RBM-rmaid redbeatsmermaid**_


End file.
